Sueño imposible
by Nami Haki
Summary: Últimamente Nami y Zoro pasaban los días hablando de cualquier tontería, todo bastaba para sacar un tema de conversación. Sin darse cuenta la navegante empezaba a verle con otros ojos, se estaba enamorando. ¿Serán sus sentimientos correspondidos? One-shoot. ZoRo


_**Sueño imposible**_

La semana de vacaciones había venido muy bien para toda la tripulación de los Mugiwara, por fin podían tomarse el tan merecido descanso que se merecían. Todo sucedía con total normalidad, pero había algo que no podía pasar desapercibido por los demás, y es que era extraño que Nami pasara tanto tiempo con Zoro. Decidieron ignorarlo, después de todo eran nakamas y no era extraño que estuvieran juntos charlando. Pero para Nami, Zoro era algo más que su nakama o su amigo.

Pasaba los días hablando con Zoro de cualquier tontería, todo bastaba para sacar un tema de conversación. Podían estar horas y horas hablando, nunca se quedaban sin palabras para aquel momento. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se curvaban mostrando una perfecta sonrisa al verle, al hablar o simplemente al estar sentada a su lado. Reía más a menudo, por cualquier chorrada que le decía el espadachín, regalándole la visión de sus blancos dientes correctamente alineados. Sí, se sentía a gusto con él.

Le encantaba pasar el tiempo a su vera. Recordando momentos que creía olvidados y guardando en su corazón recuerdos que nunca olvidaría. Sentía que cuando estaban juntos el reloj se detenía, dejaba de existir al saludarle y solo volvía a la normalidad cuando se despedía de él. Las horas eran minutos, los minutos segundos y los segundos no existían en su mundo. Porque eso ella creó en su mente, un mundo perfecto, un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos. Donde todo era maravilloso, no existía nada malo y todo era de colores vivos y alegres. Su mundo. De él y de ella.

Un día tan normal como cualquier otro, Zoro le dijo que se había enamorado. Nami se ilusionó muchísimo, tal vez su amor era correspondido y el espadachín sentía algo, por pequeño que fuera, por ella. Pero no fue así. Todas sus ilusiones desaparecieron cuando le dijo que a la persona a la cual amaba, era su mejor amiga. Quería a Robin. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, los cuales salían volando muy lejos de donde ella estaba, impidiendo que más tarde pudiese volver a juntarlos.

-Me he dado cuenta tarde, pero la amo. ¿Crees que ella siente algo por mí?

Se aguantó las ganas de llorar, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos y apretando fuerte, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. Pero no lo era. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y le sonrió como pudo.

-E-Estoy segura que saldrá bien… -¿Tú crees? ¡Muchas gracias por todo, eres la mejor!

Zoro la abrazó muy fuerte, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él. ¿Pero que importaba eso? Nami no sintió nada, porque su corazón ya no latía. Su mundo se había destruido por completo. El cielo dejó de ser azul pastel para disfrazarse de negro y el sol dejó de brillar intensamente, tiñendo de gris a toda la vegetación y arrebatándole los colores a las flores. Ya no cantaban los pájaros porque todos habían huido muy lejos. Ya no era la princesa de su mundo perfecto, había sido destronada de la peor manera posible.

Se levantó apretándose el labio inferior y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de atravesar la cubierta ante la mirada de sus nakama. Corrió por la cocina, donde por suerte no estaba Sanji, hasta llegar a su camarote. Cerró la puerta y se tiró encima de la cama. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de pensar que tal vez él sentía algo por ella? Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con fuerza, igual que las cascadas de las islas donde paraban de vez en cuando. ¿Para qué ocultarlas? Ya daba igual.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Habían pasado varias semanas desde aquel incidente. En el Sunny Go, todo era normal o eso es lo que pensaban. Zoro y Robin habían empezado a salir a los pocos días de que Zoro le confesó que quería a la arqueóloga a Nami. La noticia tomó por sorpresa a todos, pero rápidamente se acostumbraron. Si eran felices era lo que importaba.

Se respiraba alegría en el barco y se notaba con cualquier detalle, incluso Sanji y Zoro habían dejado de discutir tan a menudo. Las cenas eran más largas y las charlas más divertidas. Todo parecía perfecto. Pero nadie se daba cuenta que la navegante sufría en su interior una gran batalla contra su conciencia.

-Sanji, las natillas te han quedado riquísimas. –Dijo Usopp -¡Quiero repetir! –Luffy terminó su plato y lo levantó pidiendo más- Usopp tiene razón, está muy rico, Sanji. –Vamos Luffy, tú te comerías hasta las piedras. –Rió Zoro mientras abrazaba a Robin -En eso tienes razón. –Habló Nami esta vez- Yo ya no quiero nada más, así que voy a ver cómo va la ruta del barco. –Te echo una mano, Nami? –Fue el turno de Robin -No hace falta, pero te lo agradezco de todas maneras.

Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el columpio colgado en el árbol de la cubierta. Se quitó las sandalias y empezó a columpiarse lentamente, mirando el cielo nocturno y la cantidad de estrellas que brillaban en él. Nami pensó que en aquellos momentos quería ser una de ellas y estar allí. Lejos. Poder observar todo sin ser descubierta, ayudando a iluminar la oscuridad y siendo admirada por muchas personas. Aunque lo mejor sería poder observar toda la noche a Zoro, admirándole mientras dormía.

-Zoro… -Susurró su nombre y detuvo el columpio-

Se había convertido en un amor prohibido, del cual debía alejarse, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil. No podía, era imposible. Necesitaba tener a esa persona a su lado cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo, cual droga se tratase. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había caído en todas sus redes. Estaba enganchada y sin armas para poder escapar. Ansiaba su dosis para seguir viviendo.

Aún no se había dado cuenta, pero aquella dosis iba disminuyendo día a día. Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con él, ya que se lo dedicaba a su novia como era normal y eso a la navegante no le gustaba. Estaba celosa y lo reconocía. Antes él solo le dedicaba tiempo a ella, los abrazos eran regalos exclusivos para ella y solo le dedicaba sonrisas a ella. Pero ahora, esos pequeños detalles que no tenían importancia, estaban siendo compartidos y empezaban a tenerla.

No podía mirar a la morena de la misma manera y eso hacía que Nami la evitara muchas veces y pasara menos tiempo con ella. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo por haber llegado a desear que la relación de sus nakama terminara. Pero eran sus sentimientos y Nami no podía hacer nada por evitarlos, tan solo arrepentirse y llorar a escondidas.

Nami volvió a ponerse las sandalias y caminó hasta la cabeza del león que representaba al Sunny Go, también conocido como el "asiento especial" de Luffy. Con cuidado subió y se sentó, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y contemplando el océano que se abría ante la presencia del barco.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, soltó la pregunta que la torturaba cada día al aire. Con el ingenuo pensamiento de que las olas o las estrellas le respondieran mandándole una señal divina. La navegante se acomodó su anaranjado cabello detrás de las orejas y hundió la cara en sus rodillas, cual niña indefensa y temerosa, deseando que sus problemas desaparecieran.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Nami?

Se giró y se dio la vuelta, asombrándose ante la presencia de aquél musculoso hombre de pelo verde que había convertido su cabeza en un laberinto sin salida. De un laberinto que por mucho que avanzaras no llegabas nunca a la salida, ya que él era el único que tenía la llave que abría la puerta. Como había pasado en los anteriores días, se quedó sin palabras, por lo que prefirió no contestar. Zoro, se acercó con pasos lentos pero seguros hacia ella y subió dando un salto, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Vamos en la dirección correcta? –Preguntó Zoro -¿Eh? –Aquella pregunta la desconcertó -Sí… Ya sabes… La ruta, el barco. -¡Oh! La ruta… -La navegante suspiró al haber malinterpretado la pregunta- Pues claro que sí, por algo soy la mejor navegante del mundo.

El espadachín rió ante la respuesta de su acompañante durante unos segundos. Después la miró y le empezó a despeinar el pelo con la mano izquierda, haciendo que Nami hinchara sus mofletes y riera también.

-Gracias por todo, en serio. –Zoro le sonrió sinceramente dando a entender que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él

La joven pirata sabía que ya no tenía oportunidades, las había perdido el día que el espadachín se declaró a Robin, aunque no lo había visto hasta aquel momento. Pero no importaba mientras siguiera recibiendo pequeñas dosis de su droga, ya que le ayudarían a poder salir adelante. Sabía que no sería un camino fácil y que le costaría tiempo acostumbrarse, pero él no la amaba y contra eso no podía hacer nada. Lo mejor era alzar de una vez por todas, la bandera blanca y aceptar su derrota, disfrutando únicamente con pequeños momentos como ese.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su acompañante y apoyó la cabeza en su robusto hombro, el cual la abrazó atrayéndola más hacia él, convirtiendo el gesto en un cariñoso abrazo. Nami no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, los cuales creía que ya no tendrían lágrimas de tanto llorar, porque sabía que aquello era lo más cerca que podía estar de volver a recuperar su mundo ideal. De cumplir su sueño perfecto. Un sueño que sabía que nunca volvería a tener.

_**FIN**_


End file.
